The Protectors Protector
by caycake
Summary: Kate, is one of the 3 last remaining children of Gallifrey, but only she knows that. After having to erase the Doctor's memory of her for hundreds of years, will she finally be able to live out of the shadows? Or will she have to sacrifice everything for the one man who cares. (Takes after season 2, if Donna never appeared on the TARDIS)
1. Chapter 1

Alone. All I had known my 905 years of existence is alone. He would visit, every decade or so. He would stumble upon my Tardis and we would chat for what seemed like days had only been a few hours. After that I would have to wipe his memory of my existence. If he had the permanent knowledge of my existence I don't know what he would think. So I don't tell him, he is not the last time lord. Before the war, the time war, I was my own individual with the freedom to make my own choices on how to act and what I could do. That all changed when I met him, the Doctor. He was brave, kind, charming. We were friends then, but after the war he was different, I am not sure how describe it beside different. He didn't think anyone had survived so I intended to keep it that way. The Doctor soon became the protector of the universe. I would follow him in my TARDIS, making sure he didn't get himself into too much trouble. The protector of the protector. Until one day, something changed for the worse or better I will never be sure.

I was brushing through the snarls in my hair, when I heard a large commotion from outside my door.

"Doctor!" I said to myself as I fixed my bowtie in a mirror.

I slid down the winding staircase that lead to the control room. I swing open the door unable to contain my excitement.

"Doctor!" I say before looking at the man who stood in front of the door.

To my disappointment it was a tall skinny man, his hair was stuck straight up, but his eyes were tired and old, yet gentle and kind. He was wearing a blue suit with white converse hightops.

"Oh," I said as I can feel the smile fall from my face, "I thought you were someone else." I start to close the door before I felt a force pushing on the other side.

"Excuse me," He said as he pushed the door back open, "Did you say Doct… Doct…" He stuttered before stopping in mid sentence.

He gazed past me looking at the contents of my TARDIS, before moving his eyes to me.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Umm. Who are you?" I asked.

"The Doctor. I am guessing for you we've already met. Well you've meet me I just haven met you yet. Soooo. Are you going to let me in or?"

"You are the Dd… Dd...Doo..." And then it went black.

Next thing I know I woke on my bed. With the Doctor sitting in a chair at the side of my bed.

"You're awake! Fantastic!" He clapped his hands together and jumped to his feet.

"What just happened?" I asked getting off of my dead.

"I told you who I was. You passed fainted. So I brought you inside. You were out for a good 2 hours. I did some light reading," He held up a blue notebook, "Quite good. I can't belive you wrote these. A young girl like yourself."

" One, thanks! Two, you can't be the doctor. Four, no, three, that is private. Four, I'll have you know I am nine hundred five years old. And, five, you absolutely can not be the doctor!" I jump off of my bed snatching the book from his hand.

" But I am the Doctor. I think. I hope," He said laughing.

Without saying a word I lift my hand to the left side of his chest. One heartbeat. I slowly move my hand to the other side. Two heartbeats!

" It is you!" I was overwhelmed by a dozen emotions as I wrap my arms around the man.

" That isn't most people's reaction when they find out I have to hearts," He chuckled, "Who are you?" He asked as I let go of him.

"Oh," I realized, " You don't remember me."

"I live a very complicated life you may have met me, but that does not mean I have met you." He tries to explain.

"I have met you before, well not you, but you. You before you regenerated. You just don't remember because you can't. Well you can, but for your sake you can't." I rambled.

"That's impossible I never forget, never ever. Well except that one time, back in 5098, when I accidently left without Rose. But, I found her before she got herself into too much trouble," He rambled, "Anyway, who are you?"

" My friends call me Kate," I say setting my notebook on a table.

" Kate, that's a nice name," He said holding out his hand.

" You too Doctor,"

" Where did you get a TARDIS?" He asked.

" Gallifrey," I said walking out of my bedroom toward the staircase.

"How?" The Doctor asked as a confused and concerned expression covered his face.

I sat on top of the railing as I said, "Come on, I'll show you."

I slid down the railing, and jumped to my control, and pushed some buttons, sending my TARDIS to a random location. Before turning back to the Doctor, who had made his way down the staircase.

"Ok," I said taking a seat, " It all started back on Gallifrey, at the end of the time war."


	2. Chapter 2

" After the time war," I started, " I followed you to Earth. We had the best of times. We went to the 2022 Olympics, and ment Marco Polo. And it was great until, one day something happened that would be too painful to remember."

"What?" He asked eagerly, yet nervously.

"If I tell you you'd have to go," I say turning to the door.

" Why?" He asked.

" It is too painful for even the most powerful time lord," I say shivering at the thought, "Resulting in a total shut down of your brain. That would result in an inability to regenerate."

" Well then what are you?" He asked, his voice was full of concern.

"I… I…" Nervousness overwhelmed my body as I try to get the words out, " a… a… human," I lie through my teeth, " A human with a really messed up life." I sigh lying through my teeth."

We just stare at eachother for a second. He pulls a stethoscope out of his coat pocket.

" Humans have one heart," He says before placing it on the left side of my chest.

He paused for a second before moving to the right side of my chest. His eyes widened, as he place the stethoscope down next to him. We stayed silent for a few seconds, I guess he was trying to process all of it. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek before I wrapped my arms around him.

" I'm sorry," I whisper softly, before breaking away.

"For what?" He asked.

" This," I said as I pulled a sonic screwdriver from my pocket, and pointed it directly at his head.

"Wait!" He yelled, but it was to late I flicked the switch.

He grabbed his head, and fell to his knees. This was the part I hated. When all the memories of us would come flooding back to him, like water escaping from a breached dam. Memories, of all the good times we sent together. I had to do it, for him. I had to at least try to get him to forgive me for everything else, by giving him that. He winced in pain as he rocked on the floor. Clenching his fists trying to rid himself of the pain. And then suddenly it just stopped. He sat on the the floor holding himself up with his hands.

" Oh, Kate," He said softly, "We had the best of times."

Something came into my head sending me into an urgent state of panic, "You have regenerated since I last saw you," I said, as he got up from the floor.

" Yeah, I quite do like this look," He said.

" But, why haven't I?" I asked turning to a hallway, " Stay here," I tell the doctor before running down the hall to the room at the very end.

I slowly open the door to the pitch black room closing it behind me. I head to the center of the room where I find a few buttons and a lever that illuminate as soon as I get close. I push a few of the buttons and then pull down the lever. There is a loud popping sound before nine illuminated figures scatter around the room. I jumped a little when I turned to see to see the silhouette of a man standing behind me. The silhouette was completely dressed, a plaid waistcoat, and red jacket, grey pants, a long colorful hat wrapped around his neck, and his velvet hat sat on top of his brown curls.

"Have you seen Sarah Jane?" He asked in a weak distorted voice.

It tore me to pieces to see the once happy and lively now, just a shell of himself, forever looking for his beloved companions. Not just that version of him but eight other previous doctors reduced to mere shells of themselves forever wandering alone, his worst fear.

"What? Who?" I heard the current doctor's voice breaking from the door.

" And you wonder why your companions don't stay put either," I saw running to the door guiding him out of the room to the hallway.

" Is that me?" He asked.

"No this is you," I say pointing to him, " Those are merely souls of men whose life were too adventurous to end."

" No those men were sad, and lost. Is that going to me?" He said as his eyes started to water, "Is that what I am destined to be, just a lonely man, stuck wandering."

"That is not important right now!" I said trying to attend to current matters, " Right now you are you, but your most recent past you isn't in there. Which means the universe doesn't know you have regenerated yet. And that means I haven't regenerated yet. And that means I am a ticking time bomb." I stop to gasp for air.

"So I don't exist yet!" He exclaimed.

"Of course you do but not everyone… not everyone," I tried to say before I started wincing in pain as I started experience a sharp pain in my chest. and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

(This chapter is in the third person)

Kate's skin began to sparkle. Within the matter of seconds, blinding rays of golden light shot across the room. The Doctor stumbled back before falling backwards. And as fast as it happened everything seemed to be normal. Except Kate was laying on her side on the floor. Her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Kate?" The Doctor called out as he got back onto his feet.

She immediately jumped to her feet.

"Two eyes, one nose, two arms, two legs, two ears. Fantastic!" She said checking each part of her body, she pulled her ears a few times, " Quite large too. Thanks!"

" What? What? What?" He yelled as his face scrunched in confusion.

" Wait, somethings different," She said patting random parts of her body trying to find what was off, " I am taller! Finally out of that child's body."

She was right, it was if she had grown up in a matter of seconds. Her

"Of course, your ten!" She said exhaustively.

" Ten? Ten what?" He asked.

"It is very, very complicated," She sighed.

"Please, tell me," He pleaded.

"Ok I'll tell you what I can," She sighed, "After the time war, I fled Gallifrey. I went on fantastic adventures. I had so much fun. Until about 50 years ago Earth was in great peril. The Glitch had invaded Earth and without knowing both of us came to the Earth's rescue. Your TARDIS was confiscated before you could even get out."

"Why don't I remember?" He asked in a very concerned voice.

" Like I said, it would be too painful," She explained.

"What is a Glitch?" He asked.

"They are a slave race of living electricity, but this breed was lethal. They come from an entire different universe. They ripped a hole in their universe to get to this one. Anyway, back to the story. Shortly after your TARDIS was taken, so was mine. I wasn't in my TARDIS at the time, and I left the door unlocked. Then they used the intergalactic link to bring me back. But having two TARDISes in the same area must have overwhelmed the system. Which caused me to be teleported to your TARDIS where you were still happily locked inside. You had no idea the TARDIS had even moved. I was able to correct the teleportation system to go back to my TARDIS and opened a rift back to their universe sending the majority of them back. The few who didn't are kept prisoner on Hipnar." SHe rambled off trying to make sense.

"Well, if that's what happened why can't I remember,"He said.

"Because I'm scared, That was most of what happened, but the rest is scary. I don't want to go back! I know you feel it too." She went decreased her volume to a whisper, "The pain of your own mind constantly eating away at you. Shutting doors that are too dangerous for even a Time Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't know me! I've just meet you you are crazy!" He yelled in denial.

"But you haven't. You've known me for years and you know it. Earlier today you remembered. All the fantastic times we had together," I reminded him.

"How do I know? How do I know those are real?" A single tear streamed down his face.

" You need to trust me," I pleaded.

"Do you know what just happened. Do you know Rose Tyler?"

I did know her. I had never met her but I knew her. I had all of the previous doctors emotions, and he didn't care for anyone more than Rose.

"Yes," I said quietly, looking into his eyes.

" Well she's gone," He yelled, his yell soon turned into a quiet cry.

I had an idea. The TARDIS data core stores all of my life as well as a the Doctors. Both my TARDIS and his were still linked, from when I teleported. I walked over to the control panel of the TARDIS.

" Show me Rose Tyler, yet to come," I said.

My brain began to shut down. It was necessary in order to see future events. I was awake, but I didn't even fell alive. My mind was blank. My vision was dark. Images soon filled my mind. Images of a brave young women, who would stop at nothing to save the world she no longer called home. As soon as everything shut down it came back. I was still standing, the doctor now at my side. I turn to him.

"Rose Tyler isn't gone. She will come back when the world needs a hero. She will save the universe," I smiled, "After all, she learned from the best."

I grin plastered itself on his face. For awhile we just stood there processing what had just happened. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a large crash, as my TARDIS shook. I ran over to the door and opened it about an inch, just enough to see out of. What I saw sent shivers down my spine. There were 3 figures standing in front of the door. Tall and slender figures. They were made up of what looked to be small black bolts of lighting. There whole body was black including the eyes. But the eyes were unsettling they were the darkest black imaginable. The black that you see creeping up onto your bed in the middle of the night. Just a pit of never ending darkness. I quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. I leaned myself against the door and slowly slid down it.

" We have been in the same place too long," I said.

"What?" He asked, "This makes no sense."

My head started pounding. I lost feelings in my fingertips. I couldn't think straight. Too many thoughts were going through my head. The only thing I knew I had to do is keep him safe. I knew what they would do to him. Too much for even him. I didn't know what to do. I had to act fast, and with caution. I saw no sensible option.

" Doctor, stay here," I said looking him dead in the eyes.

" What? Why? What is going on?" He asked.

" I," I started to talk but stopped myself and stepped out the door to my almost inevitable doom.

I tried my hardest not to show fear to the Glitches. They feed off fear. And at the moment I was full of nothing but fear. Not of what was going to happen to me. But the Doctor. He could never take on the Glitches, at least not alone.

As soon as I stepped out I was overwhelmed by a strange feeling. A feeling of fear, sadness, pain, and gain the feeling of alone. Although I was surrounded by five Glitches, I felt alone, again. Two of the Glitches grabbed my arms, and I let them.

" Where is the Doctor?" One of them asked.

" He's gone. Where you will never find him," I lied.

" The scan showed two time lords aboard," It spoke again.

" Well your scanner must be defective," I yelled.

The two Glitches holding my arms pulled me away from the door of my TARDIS. One of the remaining three walked up to the door and tried to open it. It was locked, thankfully.

" Open your TARDIS," It demand.

" And what if I don't," I snarled.

" Then the TARDIS will be terminated," It threatened.

" You can't do that," I yelled, " I would never associate with him again after what happened the last the three of us were in the same universe."

" Take her to the extraction chamber!" One of them yelled.

Not there anywhere but there. I had to act fast. What to do? There were five of them and one of me. Suddenly I heard a loud slam behind me. I jumped around quickly. The TARDIS door was open and the Doctor just stood there, probably having the same overwhelming feeling I had.

"Ello," He said looking around, " If you could let go of my friend, so we can make it back for tea that would be great."

"The prisoner will be sent to the extraction chamber," The same one that had been talking early said.

" She's got to come with me, doctor's orders," He said with a smile as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the TARDIS.

I quickly locked the door, before turning to the Doctor. I wrapped my arms around his neck. A single tear fell down my cheek as I realized how much danger the two of us were in. I let go of him and wiped the tear from my face. I had to think of a plan quick. I knew exactly what I had to do.

" Doctor, there are no words for how sorry I am," I said, " I am doing this for you."

I grabbed the door handle.

" Please, don't leave," He pleaded.

I forgot, how the doctor hated being alone. I didn't want to leave him, but if I took him with I couldn't ensure his safety. I decided to take him with. I had already thought of a way that was crazy enough to maybe work. I reached my hand out to the man. He grabbed my hand, and I flung open the door. As I was again confronted by that horrid feeling. I squeezed the Doctor's hand. Everyone froze for a few seconds, including the Glitches.

Me and the Doctor turned to face one another and in unison yelled out, "Allons-y!"

We stepped out to greet our captures.

"Two Time Lords detected," One glitch announced, "take them too the extraction chamber."

That was my cue.

"Wait. Just one second," I yelled," Can I show you a magic trick. I do want to try it before I, you know, die."

Without letting them speak I pulled out my sonic screwdriver. I glanced at the Doctor, who seemed very puzzled.

"Doctor, If I could see your screwdriver," I held my hand out to him.

He handed me the screwdriver, still holding a puzzled look on his face. I went to work. Manipulating his sonic with mine. Once I was done, I handed his sonic to one of the Glitches.

"Now you just hold this," I said.

"That's my screwdriver!" The Doctor yelled in a squeaky voice.

" And this is my bowtie," I said pointing to the bowtie fastened around my colored shirt, " Now if you could stop squeaking and get inside the big blue forcefield that would be great." He gave me a confused glance before stepping into the TARDIS still peering out of the door.

"And now I will make all my problems disappear," I explained before running back to the shelter of the TARDIS. I slammed the door behind me as I waited.

"What? What is happening? Why did you give them my screwdriver. I was very fond of my screwdriver," He complained.

"Quit your fussing, you'll have it back soon,"

With that a huge boom echoed through our ears and shook my TARDIS.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That was the sound of me saving us," I said proudly,

I swung open the door. The room was exactly as we left it, but the Glitches were gone. The Doctors screwdriver lay exactly where the Glitch I had handed it to once stood.

"My screwdriver!" He said as he ran to go pick it up.

"You need friends," I sighed as I started to examine the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, let's get you home," I said changing the subject and turning back to the TARDIS.

"You're just going to leave," He asked.

"Just to bring you back to your TARDIS," I said, "I'll be back in a few seconds. I could be back now."

"No! You can't leave me here after all that just happened,"

"Actually, I can and that's exactly what I'm about to do," I said as I started to set the coordinates, "And there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

" 'Ello! I just saw a new species. I'm going to go poke it with a stick!" He told me with passion.

" No, you're coming with me!" I said grabbing his arm and pulling toward the TARDIS.

" Let go! I'm going to investigate," He said breaking from my grip, " you can come with or stay. Entirely your choice."

"Doctor, you have no idea of the gravity of the situation," I said, starting to get frustrated, "I'm trying to protect you! Please, just come with me."

He opened his mouth to say something. But he stopped and turned to walk down a dark hall. That was always his biggest fault. He was always so set on saving people he would risk himself to save another. I had to save him, cut him off. I raised my screwdriver in his direction. I pushed down a button, triggering his screwdriver to send 75,000 volts of electricity through his body. He instantly fell to the ground. I fought back tears, as I walked to him. I grabbed his hands and pulled him back to my TARDIS. I left him on the floor near the controls. I reset the coordinates and started the engines. I looked down at him. The last thing I wanted to do was bring him back. But the first thing I wanted to do was keep him safe. The engines stopped, we landed. I walked around him to the door. I swung it open and sure enough there was the blue box. I walked back over to him and took out my screwdriver. I wiped all memories of anything having to do with me, for the 10th time. I grabbed his and pulled him back to his TARDIS.

I layed him down onto the ground, and plopped into one of the seats. I buried my face into my hands and wept quietly. Through my weeping I didn't notice the Doctor regain consciousness.

"What? What? What?1?!"" He yelled.

I lifted my face from my hands and dashed to the controls. I set random coordinates, and dashed to the door.

"No, come back!" He yelled running toward me.

I tried to open the door to his TARDIS but the door wouldn't open.

"Come on, we both know I have to leave!" I yell at the machine, as a pull the door.

" Who are you?" He asked.

The door finally swung open, and I ran. I looked behind me to see him close the door of his TARDIS. I turned my head back around, only to be greeted by the whooshing of his TARDIS's engines, and the TARDIS materializing in front of my eyes. The door swung onpen and he jumped out of the box.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go so easily," He asked looking me up and down.

"I am very busy, I have to be going!" I told him walking around the box.

"Wait!" He yelled grabbing my arm, "Have we met?" His face changed from concerned to confused.

"You must be mistaken," I shook my head, pulling my arm out of his grip, "Now, I really must go!" I started to walk away from the box

"Come with me," He said.

" No!" I said firmly.

" Will you at least tell me what happened? Why you were in my TARDIS?" He asked.

" Fine," I caved in.

He turned back into the TARDIS and I followed him trying to think of a lie to tell him. Right before I stepped through the door it slammed in my face.

"Oi!" We yelled in unison.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know!" I heard his voice and a pounding from behind the door, "I think she closed herself."

Then I realized what had happened. The TARDIS was protecting the doctor, from me.

"Ok," I said, "I'll be back. Take care of yourself, ok?"

"Where are you going?" He yelled from behind the door, "Come on open!"

"Thank you," I said to the box, over the commotion of the doctor trying to open the door.


End file.
